ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sucy
How Sucy joined the Tourney Akko's other friend and roommate, a cynical, mischievous witch from Southeast Asia who specializes in brewing potions with various bizarre effects. Her hair covers one of her eyes. She often uses Akko as a test subject, or to help her in gathering the poisonous or hazardous ingredients (mushrooms in particular) she needs. With the entire Luna Nova Academy invited to the Second Tourney, Sucy is suddenly challenged by Bepo. If she throws the fight, she might join the Heart Pirates. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds her wand over a mushroom. After the announcer calls her name Uses her wand to swing the mushroom and brings some toys to her side with Object Control Magic as the camera zooms then says "It seems as though we've arrived at our destination." Special Moves Caltrop Levitation (Neutral) Sucy uses Object Control Magic to sling some caltrops at her opponent. Heaven Rock (Side) Sucy swings her wand down and a rock falls onto her opponent. Flying Toys (Up) Sucy has living toy birds carry her into the air. Armored Guardian (Down) Sucy sends living samurai armor to dash forward slashing its katana three times. Toy Legion (Hyper Smash) Sucy gathers small childrens toys to her side, then using her wand, she sends the toys out to rapidly hit her opponent. Living Armor Army (Final Smash) Sucy sends a living knight armor out. If it hits the opponent, Sucy as the armor slash its sword on the opponent two times, then summons another armor to pierce the opponent with its pike. She then sends another knight armor to bash its mace into the opponent. Next, she lines some toy soldiers to shoot live ammo at the opponent. And finally, she sends two living samurai armor into the air and they come down cutting the opponent in a diagonal X, and knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Sucy flies in controlling some blades behind her and says "Well, you can't fly without a Sorcery Stone." #Sucy levitates a teacup and drinks from it, then says "It was pretty illogical, anyway." #Sucy pours some concoction on a toy bird and makes it whistle. She then says "You know, I don't actually care about the race, right?" On-Screen Appearance Flies to her point on her broom and says "You should also consider that we may never get out." Trivia *Sucy's rival is the polar bear mink navigator of the Heart Pirates, Bepo. *Sucy Manbavaran shares her Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Luxray, Pidgeot, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane, Iris, Anya Amasova, Narancia Ghirga, Laura Matsuda, Ramlethal Valentine, Diego Marquez, Astro Boy, Veronica Liones, Claudia Enfield, Nagisa Shiota, Hisako, Gracia, Lunamaria Hawke (in all her Mobile Suits), Talonflame, Casca, Shinoa Hiragi, Sarada Uchiha, Obito Uchiha and Meliodas. *Sucy Manbavaran shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Aoi "Zaki" Himezaki. Category:Little Witch Academia characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters